1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test apparatus for a power supply unit, the test apparatus for testing quality of a light emitting diode (LED), and more particularly, to a test apparatus for a power supply unit, capable of testing a power supply state of the power supply unit through a flicker of an LED.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED) refers to a light source that emits light by converting electrical energy to optical energy. The LED exhibits a high response rate and low power consumption. Moreover, the LED has a long lifespan and therefore is environmental-friendly. Accordingly, the LED is widely applied to various fields such as a backlight source of a display device or a light source of lighting.
The LED emits light by being supplied with power through a predetermined power supply unit. When power supplied by the power supply unit is unstable, the light emitted from the LED may flicker as an indicator of a malfunction. That is, a flicker of the LED occurs when a current waveform of the power supplied to the LED is imbalanced.
Generally, a flicker showing a power supply state of a manufactured LED is checked by naked eyes of an operator. However, when the flicker is inspected by an operator, it is difficult to obtain objective data due to individual differences among operators. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of accurately detecting the flicker of the LED so as to increase a quality of a power supply with respect to the LED.